


Ange déchu

by Feng_yi



Series: Chroniques dorées [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathmask n'a pas toujours été un chevalier d'or, puissant et sanguinaire. Il a aussi été un enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une nuit au musée

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Univers et personnage à Masami Kurumada, et quelques créations personnelles pour combler les vides.

_Juin 1955, Naples, Italie_

 

« Entrez les enfants. Et en silence. Angelo, cesse de trainer les pieds. »

L’exaspération s’entendait dans la voix du jésuite qui encadrait sa classe lors de la visite du Musée d’Anthropologie. En d’autres temps, cet homme austère, blanc comme un cierge de Pâques, maigre comme un jour de Carême aurait pris plaisir à partager ses vastes connaissances en la matière avec ses élèves. Mais depuis que le petit nouveau avait intégré l’école, professeurs comme élèves étaient sur le qui-vive. Sa mauvaise volonté flagrante à s’intégrer, cumulée à une humeur exécrable rendait chaque journée pénible à qui le côtoyait. Angelo ? Avait-on idée de donner un prénom pareil à un enfant aussi teigneux qu’un pou. Elles étaient bien bonnes, les sœurs du Couvent Santa Chiara, mais franchement elles auraient pu être plus inspirées à l’arrivée du nourrisson. Il parait qu’il dormait comme un ange. Si seulement, il pouvait dormir un peu plus. Dommage que ses capacités physiques soient telles que quelques heures par nuit lui suffisaient amplement pour recharger ses batteries - au demeurant quasi-inépuisables-, au grand dam du surveillant de nuit et de ses voisins de chambrée.

Le jésuite secoua la tête pour chasser les idées noires qui lui venaient à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur la petite terreur. Non, il ne parviendrait pas à gâcher une si belle journée.  
Alors, ignorant royalement le petit garçon, il entreprit de raconter par le détail chaque pièce exposée dans les magnifiques vitrines boisées, sentant une multitude de paires d’yeux rivés sur lui. Une multitude, moins une évidemment.  
Tout en monologuant sur le néolithique campanien, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de suivre d’un œil inquiet les mouvements d’Angelo, qui pour une fois semblait de bonne composition. Il errait de vitrine en vitrine, s’attardant sur l’une ou l’autre, selon son bon gré. Pourvu qu’il ne touchât à rien, c’était bien là le principal. Qu’il suive ou non les explications était bien le dernier des soucis de l’instituteur.

Curieusement, plus la visite avançait, plus les yeux du petit garçon brillaient d’un éclat que personne n’avait vu chez lui jusqu’alors. Un semblant d’intérêt ? Y avait-il quelque chose de bon à en tirer finalement, de cet enfant du Diable ? Après la salle de préhistoire, où les squelettes et les armes semblaient avoir capté son intérêt et celle des antiquités précolombiennes, avec sa magnifique momie inca, la salle des curiosités biologiques semblait soudain le passionner. Il fallait dire que le musée offrait la plus remarquable collection d’écorchés et de bocaux de chloroforme de la région, voire du pays . Le jésuite pensa que finalement, il avait peut être fait naître chez son élève indiscipliné une vocation inespérée pour la biologie, voire la médecine. Savait-on jamais, un miracle était toujours possible. Il ne daignait toujours pas s’intéresser aux doctes explications, pourtant d’un grand intérêt scientifique, mais qu’importait, tout se passait pour le mieux jusque là. Néanmoins, il valait mieux garder un œil sur lui.

« Angelo ne traine pas derrière. »

Le petit garçon, mains collées au coffret de verre dans lequel était exposé un magnifique travail d’écorchage, sursauta en entendant son prénom. Le temps d’un instant il avait oublié qu’il était en « visite éducative » dans un « musée rébarbatif » pour plonger dans un monde où les Morts étaient rois. Trainant toujours des pieds, à son habitude, il rejoignit ses camarades dans la salle suivante. Un « O » voulut franchir la barre de ses lèvres, mais resta bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux ronds manifestaient un émerveillement ébahi. Les murs de la petite salle face à lui était couverts jusqu’au plafond de visages vaguement humain, dans différentes nuances de brun. Des jeunes, des vieux. Des hommes, des femmes et même quelques enfants.

« Nous voici dans la salle des Masques, que le monde entier nous envie.

Un grand « waw » d’étonnement parcourut la jeune assemblée.

« Ce sont des vrais ? »

Les petites têtes se retournèrent dans un seul et même mouvement à la voix de celui qui n’avait pas encore la bouche depuis son arrivée au Musée. Le jésuite leva la tête pour ficher son regard dans celui de son élève prodigue. Visiblement, Angelo était sérieux, aucune moquerie ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard. Il était réellement impressionné par ce qu’il voyait.

« Ce sont des moules en plâtre, réalisés sur de véritables spécimens d’autochtones africains. Ils sont en tout points conformes avec l’original, y compris la couleur. Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? On dirait des vrais ! Ils ont été réalisés par …(1)

Angelo n’écoutait déjà plus, les yeux rivés sur chaque pan de mur, détaillant chaque visage. Une fois son laïus terminé, le jésuite invita ses élèves à venir admirer le splendide _Allosaurus fragilis_ remonté à l’identique dans le grand couloir. Quand il sentit quelqu’un attirer son attention en secouant un pli de sa soutane.

« Je peux rester ici, dites ?

-Angelo ? Tu me surprends. Je ne croyais pas que tu t’intéressais à l’anthropologie. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter des ouvrages intéressants…

-Je ne veux pas de vos bouquins, je veux juste rester ici encore un peu.

-C’est d’accord, je viendrais te chercher ici à la fin de la visite. Je compte sur toi pour ne toucher à rien. Puis-je te faire confiance ? Les yeux soupçonneux et inquisiteurs du moine cherchaient dans ceux d’Angelo une trace de malveillance qu’il ne trouva pas, à sa très grande surprise.

 

 

La nuit tombée trouva le petit garçon étendu sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts sur l’obscurité. La visite au musée de l’après-midi l’avait fasciné. Plus moyen de penser à autre chose qu’aux merveilles macabres qu’il avait pu approcher de si près. Et les masques… ! Ces visages figés pour l’éternité avaient quelque chose d’envoûtant.

Après avoir remué tant et plus dans ses couvertures, il se leva discrètement. Il devait y retourner. Un appel pressant l’encourageait à y revenir, quitte à passer outre les conséquences que la découverte de sa fuite ne manquerait pas d’occasionner si quelqu’un l’apprenait. Après quelques secondes debout à scruter les moindres souffles de ses voisins, il s’avança précautionneusement vers la porte de la chambre du surveillant. Aucun mouvement ; le moine dormait à poings fermés. A gestes mesurés, il s’habilla et quitta la pièce, puis le bâtiment sans croiser âme qui vive.

Profitant de l’heure indue à laquelle les honnêtes gens étaient censés dormir pour se faufiler entre les ombres laissées par le maigre éclairage publique, Angelo traversa à toute allure les quelques pâtés de maisons qui le séparaient du musée. Celui-ci avait avait pris ses quartiers depuis des années dans un ancien palais renaissance du centre ville, véritable petite forteresse pour qui voulait y entrer sans y être invité. Murs épais, porte massive, fenêtres minuscules bardées de traverses métalliques … Angelo lâcha un juron devant son manque de discernement. Sortir de l’orphelinat était une chose, entrer dans le musée en serait une autre. Pourtant, il n’était pas dit qu’une simple porte l’empêcherait à atteindre son but. Il sentait son sang bouillonner et ses muscles frémir sous la tension. De frustration et de colère – contre sa propre stupidité surtout – il frappa rageusement la porte. Un filet de fumée se dégagea du coup porté, et la marque de son poing brûlant se dessina sur la paroi. Il pouvait faire plus. Sans pouvoir l’expliquer, il sentait une force impressionnante l’envahir, capable de venir à bout des obstacles les plus coriaces. Il frappa à nouveau en se concentrant sur la serrure qui céda sans plus de résistance. (2)

Encore étonné d’être venu à bout d’une difficulté a priori insurmontable, il poussa la lourde porte et entra enfin dans le sanctuaire endormi. L’immense carcasse du dinosaure n’impressionna pas le jeune garçon qui le dépassa sans même lui prêter attention, pour se rendre directement dans la Salle des Masques, unique objet de toutes ses convoitises. Les faibles rayons de lune qui éclairaient désormais la pièce transformaient la salle d’exposition en véritable temple macabre, empli de visages grimaçants. Il s’arrêta pile au milieu de la pièce, entouré de ses nouveaux meilleurs amis, patients et bienveillants à l’égard du petit garçon turbulent. Eux au moins ne le jugeaient pas, ne le condamnaient pas pour ce qu’il était.

Perdu en pleine conversation intérieure, il sursauta lorsque les lumières artificielles du plafonnier s’allumèrent d’un coup.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se retourna de mauvaise grâce devant l’irruption malvenue du gardien trouble-fête. Gardien accompagné de son surveillant ? Comment diable était-il déjà au courant de la destination de sa fugue ?

« Tu te crois peut être malin, petit merdeux? Je t’ai entendu partir et je t’ai suivi jusqu’ici. Je crois que tu vas avoir de gros ennuis cette fois. » La jubilation se lisait sur le visage poupon de son geôlier, anticipant déjà le plaisir malsain qu’il ressentirait à punir ce jeune rebelle.

 

 

* * *

 

1\. Désolée pour la connotation raciste. Il s’agit là de dépeindre un point de vue typiquement colonialiste, qui prévalait encore à l’époque auprès d’une tranche de la population souvent qualifiée d’ « érudite », malgré son obscurantisme évident. Ce point de vue n’est absolument pas personnel.  
  
Le musée existe réellement ainsi que toutes les curiosités décrites, y compris la fameuse « Salle des masques ». J’ai juste modifié quelque peu l’aménagement intérieur ^^  
  
2\. Petite précision concernant mon Univers et les éléments (pour plus d'info voir la page de garde de la série "chronique dorée"). Deathmask est « feu » pour ceux qui ne l’aurait pas encore deviné. Et l’utilisation de son élément est intrinsèquement lié à son cosmos. Il maitrise aussi une certaine forme d’Esprit, qui lui donnera plus tard l’accès au Puits des Morts.

 


	2. Frères d'armes

_Juin 1955, Naples, Italie_

 

Angelo se tassa dans un coin de la banquette inconfortable qui le verrait se morfondre pour les prochaines heures. Nul doute que le directeur prendrait son temps à l’annonce de la dernière incartade de son petit « protégé » et viendrait l’en déloger dès que son emploi du temps chargé lui octroierait un instant de libre. Il le voyait déjà sourire, un brin sadique, face à son revers de fortune. Il pouvait presque entendre les pensées que le jésuite ne manquerait pas d’avoir. Que quelques heures de cellule lui feraient amplement du bien et le calmeraient pendant quelques jours.

Colère, honte et haine se mélangeaient désormais en lui. Ressassant ses noires pensées, une faible aura brûlante l’entoura sans qu’il y prit garde.

« Arrête, tu vas bientôt exploser. »

Il avait fini par oublier l’autre gars, parqué dans la même cellule exigüe que lui. Il le regarda d’un œil noir, fâché de voir l’élaboration de son plan de vengeance interrompu par cet importun.

« T’es qui, toi ? » aboya-t-il sans aucune politesse.

« Holà mais c’est qu’il mordrait en plus ! Du calme, gamin. On est du même côté, toi et moi, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué.

\- Je suis du côté de personne. Fous-moi la paix !

\- Sympa la compagnie ! Moi qui pensais faire passer le temps plus vite en bavardant… » Le jeune homme, presque encore adolescent, ferma les yeux, l’air courroucé, avant d’ouvrir un œil et d’éclater de rire face à la mine à la fois déconfite et surprise du petit garçon.

Effectivement, il était là pour un bon moment, seul avec cet inconnu qui ne devait pas être un saint non plus pour être dans le même réduit que lui, derrière les mêmes barreaux. Et vu son air nonchalant, il ne devait pas en être à sa première fois.

L’inconnu lui tendit la main.

« Je m’appelle Roberto, mais tout le monde m’appelle « la Fouine » à cause de mon côté…fouineur, dirons-nous », avant d’éclater de rire de plus belle. Etre en cellule ne lui ôtait visiblement pas le sens de l’humour, ni sa bonne humeur. « Et toi, pourquoi t’es là ?

\- Je suis rentré dans le Musée d’Anthropologie cette nuit. 

-Un musée ?! Quelle drôle d’idée. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ?»

Angelo se rendit compte, que vue de l’extérieur, son idée pouvait en effet paraître futile et même stupide.

« Il y avait des objets en or dans les vitrines… »

Il laissa planer le sous-entendu. Ses longues punitions pour ses mensonges répétés avaient peut-être finalement porté leurs fruits. Il ne mentait pas. Enfin pas vraiment. Juste par omission à la rigueur. L’autre l’interpréterait comme il voudrait après tout. Et, à juste titre, l’omission sembla parvenir à ses fins. Les yeux de Roberto se mirent à briller.

« C’est vrai ? Faut dire que j’y ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce musée. Dommage que tu te sois fait prendre. Comment c’est arrivé d’ailleurs ?

-Le surveillant du dortoir m’a suivi. Il me cherche des noises depuis que j’ai refusé de dormir avec lui, le vieux dégoutant. » Angelo frémit au souvenir de cet homme collé contre lui, se remémorant l’odeur âcre de sa transpiration, de son souffle dans son cou, de ses mains parcourant son corps… Il eut un haut-le-corps rien qu’à la simple évocation de son persécuteur et d’imaginer les supplices inconnus qu’il aurait pu lui infliger cette nuit là. (1)

-Bah mon vieux, elle n’est pas géniale, ta vie, on dirait. 

-Parce que la tienne est mieux, peut être ? Tu es du même côté que moi. Tu te rappelles, c’est toi-même qui me l’as dit, grogna-t-il, furieux de s’être pris à dévoiler une partie de sa vie privée à un inconnu.

-Et susceptible avec ça ! Oui, figure-toi que ma vie n’est pas trop mal. Hormis ce petit « contretemps malencontreux » . Mais j’étais comme toi avant, enfin pas de si mauvais caractère, fit il en lançant un sourire en coin devant l’air renfrogné du jeune garçon. Mais j’étais seul, et sans avenir. Puis j’ai rencontré un gars qui m’a fait rentrer dans la Famille. Depuis, je ne manque de rien, je bosse pour eux quand je veux et personne ne vient plus m’emmerder. Ils savent que la Famille est derrière moi. Là, c’est juste pour la forme, fit-il en désignant les barreaux d'un geste nonchalant. Dans quelques heures je suis dehors, comme si de rien n’était. Si ça te dit de faire autre chose de ta vie que « larbin » pour cureton, je peux te faire sortir aussi. J’ai l’impression que tu pourrais être utile. Coriace, teigneux, intrépide… Ces qualités sont appréciées par mon boss. »

Le petit garçon resta stupéfait devant l’offre de son camarade de cellule, lui qui ne voyait jusque là aucun avenir à moyen terme. L’offre était tentante, bien plus même face à la perspective d’une punition plus que légendaire qui ne manquerait pas de tomber dès son retour à l’orphelinat.

« Au fait, tu ne m’as pas dit comment tu t’appelais ? »

Angelo ? Il entendait déjà Roberto se moquer de lui devant un nom si ridicule. Était-ce bien un nom digne du genre de vie qui l’attendait ? Ou juste bon pour un « larbin de cureton » comme son camarade lui avait dit plus tôt ?

Il planta alors ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux de son compagnon. Devant son regard dur comme l’acier qui assombrit ses traits, Roberto tressaillit et perdit un instant son habituel sourire.

« Je m’appelle Masque de Mort. »

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Août 1955, Naples, Italie_

 

« Ca y est, tu passes ?

-Non pas encore.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu m’as dit que tu pourrais ouvrir sans problème.

-Je t’ai dit aussi que je pouvais le faire seul. Pas besoin d’un garde chiourme.

-Désolé, mais je dois garder un œil sur toi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que le boss allait te faire confiance, juste avec ta belle petite gueule d’ange. »

Roberto avait beau ne pas connaitre le véritable prénom de son nouveau camarade, la remarque fit tiquer Angelo qui se retint de justesse de lui lancer une répartie bien cinglante dont il avait l’habitude. Et qui n’aurait pas l’heur de traumatiser son compagnon, bien au contraire. Il ne se départait pas de sa jovialité coutumière, même après les pires vacheries que son nouvel apprenti pouvait bien lui sortir. A croire que cela l’amusait…

A leur sortie de la cellule du commissariat, au petit matin, La Fouine avait présenté « Masque de mort » à la Famille, impressionnée par l’attitude bravache du jeune garçon. Roberto avait alors été chargé de s’occuper de son éducation, bien différente de celle proposée par les jésuites. La paire improbable qu’ils formaient était parvenue à se rendre tellement efficace, que ces deux-là s’étaient vu confier la charge de « récupérer » de menus objets, divers et variés pour le compte de la Famille, à l’abri des regards désapprobateurs.  
C’est ainsi qu’à présent, Angelo, juché sur les épaules de la Fouine, tentait avec difficulté d’ouvrir la haute fenêtre de l’arrière-cour qui lui permettrait d’entrer et d’ouvrir la porte à son complice. Mais son pouvoir était capricieux. Il était là, latent mais insoumis, ce qui rendait le jeune garçon nerveux. Il savait qu’il pouvait réitérer l’exploit du musée, il l’avait d’ailleurs testé à plusieurs reprises depuis, mais il ignorait comment l’utiliser selon sa propre volonté. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen…  
Le loquet finit par céder, tordu sous l’effet de la chaleur concentrée sur le métal malléable. (2)

-Ah quand même, fit la Fouine sentant disparaître le poids sur ses épaules. Grouille-toi, on va se faire repérer avec tes bêtises. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans le corridor, cherchant à accoutumer leurs yeux à l’obscurité. Le bureau était à l’endroit qu’on leur avait indiqué, directement à gauche de l’entrée principale. La lourde porte s’ouvrit sur le cabinet de travail entièrement lambrissé jusqu’au plafond. Les garçons, bien que rompus à l’art de la discrétion, se dépêchaient de finir le travail, sans se soucier du grincement de la porte ou du parquet, les propriétaires étant actuellement dans leur demeure estivale, loin de la chaleur moite et oppressante de la grande ville. Pourtant…  
Angelo s’arrêta net de fouiller, levant le nez vers la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir d’un coup sec. La seconde information qu’on leur avait donnée était fausse. Visiblement, le propriétaire était bel et bien là, et qui plus est armé d’un pistolet Beretta 951. La Fouine, accroupi dans l’ombre d’une étagère, à moitié caché par la porte ouverte, bondit sur l’homme armé qui s’écroula dans le couloir, lâchant l’arme fumante au pied d’Angelo. Un coup avait été tiré. Le bruit assourdissant avait claqué l’instant d’avant. Angelo avait tressauté et en resta tétanisé, regardant l’homme corpulent se dépaître non sans mal du corps sans vie de son ami. Il regarda l’arme à ses pieds. D’un geste lent et mécanique il s’abaissa, ramassant l’arme chaude entre ses mains. Le magistrat toujours assis recula apeuré devant l’air mauvais du petit garçon qui désormais lui faisait face.

« Non ! »

  
Un second coup de feu résonna dans l’antique demeure, faisant tinter les pampilles du lustre de cristal.

Angelo regarda le visage de l’homme mourant se figer en un masque grotesque d’effroi et de souffrance. Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tuer était simple finalement. Pas besoin de discours, pas besoin de tergiverser. Il devait mourir, et il était mort. Point final. Angelo attrapa le dossier que la Fouine avait fini par trouver juste avant l’irruption du magistrat et le glissa dans l’arrière de son pantalon tandis qu’il trainait tant bien que mal le corps de son ami dehors, où la voiture les attendait, prête à évacuer les voleurs dès leur méfait accompli.

Rien ne devait pouvoir faire remonter les enquêteurs à la Famille.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes :  
> (1) Décidément, le gaiden d’Angelo apporte son lot de clichés, après les jésuites racistes, voilà les jésuites pédophiles :( Je tiens à m’excuser une fois encore pour mes propos pas très reluisants. Cela a existé, même si c’était le fait de quelques-uns seulement, et le nier serait nier la souffrance de tous ces enfants.  
> Et puis, comme souvent chez moi, je tisse patiemment des fils qui trouveront leur place dans ma trame au bout du compte. Alors patience, petits scarabées ^^
> 
> (2)  
> Donc, dans le gaiden qui nous occupe, Deathmask possède l'élément « feu » pour ceux qui ne l’aurait pas encore deviné ^^ Et l’utilisation de son élément est intrinsèquement lié à son cosmos. Il maitrise aussi une certaine forme d’Esprit, qui lui donnera l’accès au Puits des Morts plus tard.


	3. Nouveau Départ

_Avril 1956, Naples, Italie_  
  
«  Bordel, bordel  !! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé  ?  
  
— Tes jurons n'y changeront rien  ! lâcha une voix derrière lui.  
  
— Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi  ? Putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter une vie aussi pourrie  ?!  
  
Le jeune garçon était désemparé, effrayé et en même temps bouillait d'une rage féroce qui se matérialisait par une aura flamboyante où s'entrechoquaient les sentiments intenses qui le parcouraient en cet instant cruel.  
Quelques instants plutôt, il appartenait à une Famille, certes peu recommandable aux yeux des bonnes gens, mais une Famille malgré tout. Avec son lot de bons et moins bons moments, mais tous unis autour du Padre. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que cadavres calcinés grotesques baignant dans la mare de sang qui avait été déversée au moment de la fusillade quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
  
L'homme qui s'approchait ne semblait pas choqué outre mesure de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la salle de restaurant après le massacre. Plus d'âme qui vive hormis celle de ce petit garçon, la seule qui était digne d'être sauvée pour lui. Seul lui importait de l'emmener loin d'ici afin d'accomplir son Destin, bien plus digne que celui auquel il était destiné par sa piètre fonction dans une Famille de brigands et de menteurs. Son Pouvoir était bien plus grand et bien plus précieux que pour servir à leurs maigres besognes futiles. L'enfant venait d'ailleurs de le démontrer lorsque son cosmos flamboyant se déclencha en un intense onde de choc brûlante qui dévasta tout sur son passage, mobiliers, cadavres de ses proches et aussi corps de ses ennemis. Voyant qu'il ne restait plus rien de sa Famille, une peur panique mêlée à une fureur sans nom le submergea et déclencha la Puissance qu'il détenait en lui. L'onde balaya tout et apaisa en même temps le coeur du jeune enfant. A genoux devant la force palpable de sa colère, la tête baissée devant l'horreur fulgurante de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la soudaine conscience de sa nouvelle solitude, il jurait , frappant de ses poings le sol jusqu'à sentir la douleur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la sensation cuisante de sa vie coulant dans ses veines, alors que tout autour de lui n'était que mort et destruction.  
  
— Laisse le Bon Dieu où il est, il ne peut rien pour toi. Nous en revanche, on peut t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Et nous avons besoin de toi également.  
  
— De moi  ? Qu'est que tu racontes  ? En quoi, je pourrais bien être utile  ?  
  
Ses paroles sèches et coupantes témoignaient du caractère virulent de cette future recrue. L'homme sourit intérieurement à la pensée que le futur Maître de cet apprenti allait avoir la vie difficile. Personne ne l'aimait, et certainement pas lui pour lui avoir pourri l'existence pendant six ans. Mais il avait échoué et se retrouvait relégué au rang de subalterne. Secrètement, il espérait que son successeur lui en fasse baver.  
  
— Nous avons besoin de ta puissance. Celle que tu viens de faire jaillir de manière totalement incontrôlée. Néanmoins, je suis vraiment impressionné. Tu mérites bien l'attention que te porte mon Supérieur.  
  
— Mais t'es qui d'abord  ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous ici  ?  
  
— Je suis venu te chercher. Il est temps que tu intègres l'entraînement qui fera de toi un homme encore plus puissant. Je viens de Grèce, un endroit qu'on appelle Sanctuaire. Nous formons l'élite des gardiens de l'Humanité. Connais-tu Athéna  ?  
  
Athéna, déesse de la guerre en Grèce, bien sûr qu'il connaissait. La mythologie était une des marottes de son instituteur quand il fréquentait encore l'école. Même si cela semblait déjà loin dans son esprit. Ce n'était même pas un an plus tôt pourtant.  
  
— T'es prof  ?  T'es venu me chercher pour que je retourne à l'école des jésuites? Je te préviens, je ne retournai pas à l'orphelinat  ! cracha-t-il avec dédain.  
Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de 'gardiens de l'Humanité'  ? J'en ai rien à foutre de l'Humanité. Elle n'en a rien à foutre de moi non plus.  
  
— En voilà des paroles indignes d'un futur chevalier d'Athéna.  
  
Le jeune garçon fixait maintenant son interlocuteur avec des grands yeux ronds.  
  
— T'es dingue, j'en étais sûr  ! Je me casse, j'en ai assez de t'écouter raconter tes conneries  ! fit il en se relevant péniblement sur ses pieds.  
  
— Ah oui, et tu vas aller où  ? Ce qui te servait de famille est ici, baignant dans le sang. Et carbonisée par tes soins de surcroît. L'homme riait maintenant.  
On peut t'aider à maîtriser cette puissance qui est en toi. Tu auras un toit, de la nourriture. Tu devras juste t'entraîner avec tes camarades pour augmenter la puissance de ton cosmos – l'énergie qui te permet d'accomplir ce genre de prouesse – fit-il en balayant la pièce en guise d'explication à l'enfant suspicieux.  
  
— Tu t'appelles Deathmask, n'est-ce pas  ?  
  
— Ouais, parce que j'ai déjà tué des gens, ça te pose un problème peut-être  ?  
  
— Au contraire, ça me plaît. Si tu es prêt à en tuer d'autres, tu es fait pour nous rejoindre. Je ne t'emmène pas dans un orphelinat où on essaiera de faire de toi un honnête citoyen. C'est peine perdue de toute façon, quelque chose me dit que tu ne le seras jamais. Ceci dit, si tu nous rejoins il va falloir que tu te battes et au besoin tuer des gens. Tu peux le faire  ?  
  
— Evidemment, je t'ai dit que je l'avais déjà fait  !  
  
— C'est toi qui le dis. Là, je vois juste un gamin pleurnichant sur sa pitoyable vie. Rien à voir avec le guerrier que je recherchais.  
  
— Je t'ai dit que je pouvais le faire. Tu veux quoi  ? Que je te casse la figure pour te le prouver  ? Fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
Son poing rapide comme l'éclair se projeta vers l'avant cherchant à toucher la poitrine de son adversaire. Celui-ci, rôdé par des années de pratique l'esquiva simplement. De rage devant son échec, Deathmask continua envoyer ses poings en avant, l'un après l'autre, toujours plus rapidement.  
  
L'homme souriant ne faisait qu'esquiver d'un air nonchalant ce qui augmentait la fureur du jeune garçon. Peu à peu, le feu habituel commençait à prendre possession de ses mouvements.  
  
— Ce n’est pas très convaincant, dis-moi.  
  
— Te. Fous. Pas. De moi  ! S'énerva-t-il pour de bon.  
  
 Il se tassa avant de bondir, lançant son poing enflammé de tout sa rage, droit au coeur de son adversaire.  
Impressionné par tant de vigueur, celui-ci bloqua de justesse le coup puissant qui aurait été mortel pour le commun des hommes.  
  
— Tu vois quand tu veux, sourit-il en baissant les yeux vers l'enfant abasourdi dont il tenait toujours le poing dans sa main, dans le dernier geste suspendu dans le temps.  
  
Deathmask avait compris. Sa vie passée venait de prendre fin, et une nouvelle commençait désormais. L'assurance de cet homme l'impressionnait, il voulait lui ressembler. Et avoir un but dans la vie. Se battre et tuer en tout impunité n’était pas si mal. Il pouvait le faire, peu importe la cause.  
  
— Tu m'apprendras  ?  
  
La morgue avait disparu, restait juste une intense lassitude dans la voix du jeune garçon.  
  
-Mon Maître s'occupera de toi. Au fait, je suis Nathanael  du Fourneau  
  
  
  
_Sanctuaire, Grèce, quelques jours plus tard_  
  
  
Le jeune Deathmask entra dans la salle du trône, les yeux écarquillés devant l'architecture imposante du lieu. Il suivait Nathanael du Fourneau qui l'avait briefé sur les attentes du Sanctuaire pendant le voyage vers la Grèce. Les quelques jours de bateau avaient été mis à profit pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait savoir pour son arrivée dans la grande famille des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Deathmask n'en avait pas grand chose à cirer d'une déesse vieille de plusieurs millénaires, grecque de surcroît , mais il n'y avait pas à dire le titre avait quelque chose de ronflant. Et puis, s'il pouvait se battre en toute impunité, peu importe pour qui ou quoi. Il aurait même accepté de s'enrôler pour la Befana (1), si on le lui avait demandé. Le pire c'est qu'il serait même payé pour le faire, et qu'il vivrait à l'abri du besoin pour autant qu'il réussisse le combat final, au terme de ses six ans d'entraînement intensif. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il échouât. Il se sentait tout à fait capable de mettre n'importe qui au tapis, même si l'homme qui le précédait sur le tapis rouge de la salle hypostyle semblait détenir des capacités qu'il n'atteignait pas encore.  
Tête inclinée en signe de respect, Nathanael mit un genou à terre face à l'imposant trône,vide pour le moment. Perdu dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Deathmask mit quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre alors qu'un homme imposant, habillé d'une ample robe à l'antique entra par le côté du dais.  
  
— Je suis heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous, Angelo.  
  
L'interpellé tressauta en entendant son prénom haï  
  
— Je m'appelle Deathmask. Angelo c'est bon que pour les bonnes soeurs.  
  
— Silence gamin, souffla Nathanael entre ses dents, gêné par la franchise de son protégé.  
  
— Laisse-le, fit le Pope en souriant. Moi, je suis Shion, chef suprême de l'armée d'Athéna  et Chevalier d'or du Bélier, en attendant que mon successeur soit en âge de prendre la relève.  
Le Pope s'approcha de l'enfant agenouillé qui le regardait fixement. Aux aguets comme un animal blessé, pensa le vieil homme. Comme il s'approchait, le jeune garçon remarqua l'étrangeté des traits du supérieur. Un asiatique malgré sa peau blanche, et deux curieux points rouges à la place des sourcils. Cependant, il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit de se moquer, devant l'aura puissante qui se dégageait de l'homme. Une puissance écrasante qui le maintenait cloué au sol.  
Il le fit lever pour le regarder, comme sondant dans ses yeux les intentions du jeune garçon.  
  
— Tu connais ton objectif, je suppose  ?  
  
— Je dois apprendre à me servir de mon...cosmos, fit-il hésitant devant le mot encore incongru à ses oreilles. Et apprendre à utiliser les techniques de mon Maître pour le battre en combat singulier.  
  
— Tu as tout compris. Nathanael va te conduire jusqu'à lui. Et je compte sur toi pour réussir où lui-même à échoué. Mais je sais qu'il y assez de puissance en toi pour y parvenir.  
  
D'un geste, il congédia le Chevalier de bronze et son protégé qui s'éloignait encore ébranlé par les vibrations émanant du vieil homme.  
  
Le Pope les regarda partir d'un air triste.  
  
— Pardonne-moi d'avoir à te faire subir ça. Tu es réellement le seul qui peut succéder à Enzo du Cancer. Un jour viendra où ta souffrance à venir prendra son sens. En attendant, pardonne-moi.

 

* * *

(1)[Figure traditionnelle en Italie, qui apporte des cadeaux aux enfants sages au moment de l’Epiphanie.] 

 


End file.
